


Lazy Day in the Sun

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Qui Gon and Obi Wan enjoy one of many free days they have





	Lazy Day in the Sun

Obi Wan glared at Qui Gon as he walked out of the ocean and got settled in on their beach towel. They were finished with their mission but unfortunately, their ship was in need of a few repairs before they could head back home. Instead of brooding about it, they decided to take advantage of their being stuck on this beautiful planet. It was rare that Obi Wan got alone quality time with his lover and former Master but now that they had a few days in the sun they were going to use that to their advantage. Obi Wan was pretty sure that Qui Gon bribed the person repairing their ship to take a few days longer than necessary because he needed some rest and was going to use this occasion to get much needed rest. They both needed the rest honestly. They were the go-to pair for tough Jedi missions. 

"Obi Wan, are you going to continue to glare at me or do you want to come join me," Qui Gon asked with a smirk. 

"I'm glaring at you because you left me in here all alone," Obi Wan said relaxing in the cool water. 

"Well, I needed out for a few minutes. Feel free to come join me," Qui Gon suggested with a wink. Obi Wan made his way out of the ocean and laid beside Qui Gon who immediately wrapped his long muscular arms around his lover. "Glad you joined me."

Obi Wan felt himself smiling as he got comfortable in Qui Gon's arms. "I would have much rather spent time kissing you in the ocean. Do you know how long it's been since I was last surrounded by the beauty of the ocean? Not that I don't love being surrounded by the beauty of you."

Qui Gon laughed. "You know we have plenty of time. I think I might have bought us a week here. We'll have plenty of time in the ocean. Forgive me for only indulging you for a few minutes but I was feeling overcome with exhaustion and didn't want to fall asleep in the water."

Obi Wan sighed. "It's my fault. I got caught up in the beauty of this place that I neglected our need for sleep."

"No it's not. I think we both needed this. It's beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though," Qui Gon told Obi Wan giving him a kiss. 

"My love," Obi Wan replied kissing Qui Gon all over his chest. 

Qui Gon sighed, more than content with their "misfortunte" but the force works in mysterious ways and he was not going to argue. "My Obi love, do you think you could let me take a quick nap before we go back in? No more than fifteen minutes."

Obi Wan kissed Qui Gon. "Of course. Get some rest." 

Qui Gon kissed Obi Wan before falling asleep. Obi Wan sat up to look at Qui Gon as he slept with a smile on his face. Qui Gon was so beautiful, inside and out. Somehow Obi Wan ended up falling asleep in the arms of his lover. When they woke up, the sun was going down. 

"Guess I fell asleep," Obi Wan replied with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright," Qui Gon replied ruffling Obi Wan's hair. Obi Wan smiled. 

"I guess we should get back to our hotel. I'm kind of starving. What about you?"

"I could eat," Qui Gon replied. "Maybe after some other things though. I know you wanted to spend time kissing in the ocean but the bathtub in our room is pretty big and alot more private."

Obi Wan smile was brighter than the setting sun. "Race you back to the hotel old man!"

Obi Wan quickly stood up and began running. Qui Gon shook his head, gathered what little they had and was right on the heels of Obi Wan within seconds. Qui Gon wrapped his arms around Obi Wan from behind and after moving him around, ended up carrying him bridal style into the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely put the phrase 'days in the sun' in there as a reference to the song in Beauty and the Beast. I love Ewan McGregor.


End file.
